swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaharan Arcanist
Zaharan Arcanist Prime Requisites: INT Requirements: INT 9, WIS 9, CHA 9 Hit Die: d4 Maximum Level: 11 excerpt from xxx Weapons and Armor: '''Considering physical combat beneath them and the province of henchmen and vassals, Zaharan arcanists do not train for physical combat. They do not wear armor nor use shields. They have basic proficiency with a few simple weapons, however: the dagger, dart, staff, and sling. They can fight wielding a staff with two hands, but aren't trained in any other fighting styles. '''Racial Features: * Ancient Pacts: In elder days, the lords of Zahar ensorcelled the dark powers of the world in pacts of service and obedience. Some creatures still remember these pacts and will aid Zaharans when commanded. All Zaharans gain a +2 bonus to reaction rolls when encountering intelligent chaotic monsters. Intelligent chaotic monsters suffer a -2 penalty to saving throws against any charm spells cast by a Zaharan. * Zaharan Tongues: All Zaharans speak four bonus languages: Ancient Zaharan, Goblin, Orc, and Kylarian. * Inexorable: Zaharans are unflinching in the face of horrors that terrify normal men. The character is immune to all natural and magical fear effects. * Dark Soul: The grim embrace of death holds special perils for Zaharan characters. Whenever a deceased Zaharan rolls on the Tampering With Mortality table, they suffer a penalty on the 1d20 roll of -1 per level of experience. * After the Flesh: Through undeath, the black sorcerers of Zahar can grow stronger. If transformed into intelligent undead, they retain their racial powers and any class abilities. Class Features: * 1st Level: Learn and Cast Arcane Spells '''(see spell progression table below). Like a mage, the arcanist's spell selection is limited to the spells in his '''repertoire. A arcanist's repertoire can include a number of spells up to the number and level of spells listed for his level, increased by his Intelligence bonus. An arcanist may use any magic items usable by mages. * 1st Level: Arcane Reflexes - '''Due to the training they receive as apprentices, when a Zaharan arcanist loses a spell by being interrupted or taking damage during the round, he does not lose his action for the round. While he still loses the spell, he may now move and attack normally. * '''3rd Level: Sorcerous Resistance - '''When a Zaharan arcanist reaches 3rd level, his study of various techniques to resist the physical and mental effects of magic provide superior defenses against these effects and many others. He receives a +2 bonus to all saving throws (this bonus is already figured into the saving throw table below). * '''4th Level: Arcane Battle Training - '''The arcanist gains a +1 initiative bonus when casting spells. He is considered 2 class levels higher than his actual level of experience for purposes of dispelling magic or penetrating a target’s magic resistance. * '''5th Level: Conduct'' ''Magical Research, Scribe Scrolls, '''and '''Brew Potions. * 9th Level: Build Sanctum - '''An arcanist may build a sanctum, often a great tower, when he reaches 9th level. He will then attract 1d6 Zaharan NPCs of 1st-3rd level plus 2d6 normal men seeking to become arcane casters. Their intelligence will be above average, but many will become discouraged from the rigorous mental training and quit after 1d6 months. While in the arcanist’s service, apprentices must be provided food and lodging, but need not be paid wages. If the arcanist builds a '''dungeon beneath or near his tower, monsters will start to arrive to dwell within, followed shortly by adventurers seeking to fight them. * 9th Level: Craft Permanent Magic Items * 10th Level: Tenebrous Recall - '''At this point in an arcanist's career, his preternatural familiarity with his personal magical library has increased to the level where he is able to recall and index information much more quickly than a mundane mind should be able to. The gp value of the arcanist's library is doubled or purposes of magical research, and he is eligible for a bonus of up to +5 (instead of +3) from library value. * '''11th Level: Might of the Ancestors - '''The blood of ancient Mage-Tyrants flows through the veins of every Zaharan. At the pinnacle of his career, the Zaharan arcanist has not only the power to cast the most mighty spells ever devised, but also is able to learn and cast ritual magic at half the usual base time and cost. * '''11th Level: Learn and Cast Ritual Magic, Build Constructs, Create Crossbreeds,' Create Necromantic Servants '''and '''Become Undead.' Arcane Spell Progression Zaharan Arcanist Saving Throw Progression 'Class Proficiency List '(select one at 1st and 6th level) Alchemy, Black Lore of Zahar, Collegiate Wizardry, Command, Contemplation, Craft, Diplomacy, Divine Health, Elementalism, Elven Bloodline, Engineering, Familiar, Healing, Hedge Wizardry, Knowledge, Language, Leadership, Loremastery, Magical Engineering, Mystic Aura, Naturalism, Prestidigitation, Profession, Prophecy, Quiet Magic, Second Sight, Sensing Power, Soothsaying, Theology, Transmogrification, Wakefulness. Category:Classes Category:Zaharan Classes Category:Arcane Classes Category:Human Classes